dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leechling
Backstory Leechlings were among the first creatures to enter into the Bayou's by the great old ones. They were implanted into determined hosts and after some time were birthed as giant writing masses of flesh. These large leeches would drain their sacrificial host and move on to grow out in the bayou's. As time went by the Leechlings began to advance and even gain the appearance of their previous humanoid hosts. Soon throughout many years of evolution the Leechlings began to be able to walk as bipedals as they reached adult hood, going through a state of metamorphosis as they grow limbs and humanoid features and intelligence. When they reach adulthood they still have the intelligence of that of a small child and as such most Leechlings tend to go on being very dumb adults. Leechlings rule over the Bayou's as one of the three major monsters of the Bayou and are one of humanities biggest challenges to face due to their hungering nature and lack of morals. Leechlings have stayed in the swampy marsh and are known to come onto land only to feed and will often go in great feeding conquests, wiping out towns and villages who were too close to the waters edge and any other form of wild life. Physical Description Leechlings tend to vary in appearance, sometimes they will only have leeches in their hair and long leech tails, each of these possessing some sort of intelligence and life as if they were actually creature attached to their scalp. Others take on the appearance of a merfolk if it's lower half was made of a leech, these tend to have the odd feature of looking like their lower half is getting eaten by a leech and often time has all the same appearances of a human. No matter what Leechlings normally have grey skin and three very sharp teeth in their mouth that they use for extracting blood. They look entirely human except for their grey skin, sharp three teeth and tails or living hair. Society Leechling society is an odd one, due to the fact that Leechlings require blood to live they will often stay solitary and may even drain eachother if they come into contact with their own. At the same time they have the intelligence to know their species would die without some sort of agreement of society so some Leechlings can actually live civilized lives and will often form above water huts where they will raise their children, dedicating certain Leechlings to go out and hunt for food whilst the weaker ones tend to the children and homes. Relations Leechlings don't really have the best of relations with other creatures, they don't have time to do so when it comes to surviving in the bayou's. They respect the other creatures and tend to avoid direct conflict unless they are truly hungry. Whilst not holding a good relation with creatures that have sense, they are however really close to leeches and the other wildlife that lives in the waters of the swamps. Alignment and Religion Leechlings are often Evil or Neutral individuals with no care for those they drain, it is all survival for them and they do not care who dies in their need for food. Leechlings are rarely religious but they are creations of The Great Old Ones of the Bayou's and as such they often worship their creators or at least give thanks to them for life in the form of sacrifices. They know these beings as The Bayou Gods and see their tentacles as if they had leeches for their tentacles. When they pass away it is believed that a Leechling will join the Leeches on the great beards or bodies of the Bayou Gods where they will live in bliss permanently being fed. Names Jolly-Anne, Soggy-Danny, Lazy-Steven, Energetic-Erin, Loving-Laurie. Leechling Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Leechlings are extremely hardy creatures, often needing all they can get to survive out in the harsh swamp lands. They aren’t all that smart though and tend to get in trouble more often than not with mental abilities. to Con, -2 Int, -2 Wis, -2 Cha.RP Constitution +2 to Con RP ( Included in Ability scores) * Type: 3RP Monstrous Humanoid * Size, Medium: 0RP * Speed: Leechling have a base speed of 20 feet and a 30ft Swim Movespeed RP. * Languages: 0RPLeechling begin play speaking Common and Aquan. With high INT they can learn Giant, Undercommon, Draconic, Abyssal, Infernal, Goblin, Boggard. * ''Offensive Racial Traits * Bite: 1d6 Damage. RP * Leeching Tail: Leechlings gain a tail attack that does 1d6 Damage, this is considered a primary attack. This attack is considered as the Sticky Tongue racial trait and any creature struck by it cannot move 10ft away from the Leechling. They take a -2 penalty to AC as long as the tail is attached and 1 Con/1 Str Damage each round the tail is attached. The tail can be removed by an opposed Str check by the target or an adjacent ally as a standard action or dealing 2 points of damage ot the tail 11, does not reduce the Leechlings HP. The Leechling cannot move more than 10ft away from their target but it can release them as a free action. Leechlings can only have 1 target attached to their tail at a time. RP Defense Racial Traits * Healthy: Members of this race get a +4 Bonus to saving throws against Poisons and Diseases, Including Magical. RP Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Amphibious: Members of this race can breathe on land and underwater. RP Senses Racial Traits * Darkvision 60ft * Water Sense RP Weaknesses * Vulnerability to Fire: Leechlings are considered to have vulnerability to fire. RP * Vulnerability to Salt: Leechlings are weak to getting salt thrown onto them and take 1d6 damage when salt is thrown at them. If they happen to ingest salt the penalties are worse and they take 3d6 damage and become nauseated for 1d4 hours. RP * Hunger: Leechlings are treated as undead when it comes to hunger, they can go a number of days equal to their Hitdie without a dose of blood before suffering the effects of withdrawal. Each additional day after reaching their limit they must make a Will save of for each previous check made or suffer the effects listed below. It must continue these checks each day until it feeds and abilities/items/feats that either completely negate hunger or help them do not count. A leechling that suffers from withdrawl is full aware of it’s affliction and if presented with a chance to feed it might do so. If there are any helpless creature within 10ft of the Leechling it is forced to make another will at the current DC that their hunger is at. Failure causes the Leechling to fall upon the helpless friend or foe and consume until they are full, unable to take any actions during this and also suffering a -2 to AC. RP Alternate Racial Traits Leech Body: Sometimes Leechlings do not possess their dextrous tail and instead their entire lower body becomes said tail. They loose the ability to make a tail attack and attach to people with it but they gain a +30 bonus to their Swim Speed and are immune to being tripped. This replaces the Leeching Tail racial ability. Category:Race